barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
2010
]] thumb|300px __TOC__ Television and movies * Sesame Street: When Families Grieve, April 14 * Sesame Street Season 41 begins on PBS, September 27 * Fraggle Rock returns to U.S. television in reruns on The Hub, October 10 International Television & Movies *''Studio DC Hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse'' premieres on the Latin American Disney Channel, May 21 *''Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez'' premieres on the Latin American Disney Channel, May 28 * Sesamstrasse season 38, August 29 * Sesamgade season 2, August 29 * Me and My Monsters debuts on BBC-CBBC, October 18 * Eine Möhre für Zwei, October 23 Appearances * Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, January 3 * America's Funniest Home Videos, January 10 * Cake Boss, January 18 * Sesame Street Live on PIX 11 Morning News, February 5 * Grover on The Dr. Oz Show, February 26 * Elmo on The Wendy Williams Show, March 1 * Elmo on The Dr. Oz Show, March 2 * Grover at The Shorty Awards, March 3 * Cookie Monster on Jamie Oliver's Food Revolution, April 23 * The Muppets on The Nerdist, April 27 * Elmo on Today, May 3 * The Muppets on Lost Slapdown, May * Big Bird on Martha, May 25 * Fozzie Bear, Cat Cora, and Angelo on The Early Show to promote The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora, September 15 * Elmo, Super Grover 2.0, and Carol-Lynn Parente on Good Morning America, September 24 * Super Grover 2.0 on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, September 24 * Elmo on The Wendy Williams Show, September 27 * Cookie Monster on Saturday Night Live, December 18 International Appearances * Elmo on Milkshake! 29, 30th June and 2 July * Pferd, Wolle and Martin Paas on Hamburg Journal, July 21 * Elmo and Abby Cadabby on The Project, July 22 * Oscar the Grouch on Sesame Tree * Al Sabor Del Chef, November 26 Live appearances * Kermit the Frog (and walk-around Sweetums) at Walt Disney World's 1st Social Media Celebration, Epcot Center, February 10 * Bob McGrath and Fran Brill with Prairie Dawn at the 62nd Annual Writers Guild of America Awards East, February 20 * The cast of Sesame Street at the AFTRA Media and Entertainment Excellence Awards, February 22 * Grover (and Eric Jacobson) at the 2nd Annual Shorty Awards, March 3 * Elmo at Busch Gardens, March * White House Egg Roll: Abby Cadabby, Elmo, Rosita, Gordon and Maria, April 5 * Katie Couric with Elmo, Jesse, and Rosita at a tree planting ceremony at Madison Square Park, for the launch of When Families Grieve, April 8 * Miss Piggy attends the Good Housekeeping Shine On Event, April 12 * Karen Prell and Red Fraggle at Free Comic Book Day, May 1 * Elmo at Families Stand Together: Feeling Secure in Tough Times screening, Children's Aid Society Dunlevy Milbank Center Boys & Girls Club, May 6 * Elmo at the Peabody Awards, May 17 * Various characters, Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala, June 2 * Karen Prell and Red Fraggle at San Diego Comic-Con, July 24 On the Web * The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora, debuts September 13 Merchandise *''Abby Cadabby's Box of Fun: Rhyme with Me'' * Sesame Street iPhone apps: Elmo's Monster Maker, Bert's Bag, Rosita's Jump Count * Elmo's A-to-Zoo Adventure Wii, DS, and PC game * Cookie's Counting Carnival Wii, DS, and PC game * Asonde Manabu Typing: Sesame Street Hen PC game *Muppet Vinylmation series 1 Storybooks * Big Bird's Doctor Visit Attractions and Events * Minneapolis, Minnesota declares Sesame Street Live Day, January 13 *''Jim Henson's Fantastic World'' :*Mississippi Museum of Art (Jackson, MS), January 1 - March 14 :*Nation Heritage Museum (Lexington, MA), April 3 - June 27 :*Fresno Metropolitan Museum (Fresno, CA), July 17 - October 10 :*Museum of Science and Industry (Chicago, IL), October 30 - December 31 *ToonSeum exhibit "The Art of Caroll Spinney", November 6, 2010 to January 30, 2011 International Attractions and Events * Schuif Gezellig Aan in Helmond, March 2 to September 12 * Schuif Gezellig Aan in Alkmaar, October 9 to February 28, 2011 Albums *''Sesame Street: Old School: Volume 1, March 23 *Sesame Street: Old School: Volume 2, October 26 People *Jimmy Dean dies, June 13 *Jack Parnell dies, August 9 *Danny Epstein dies, August 10 *Michael Smollin dies, September 30 *Barbara Billingsley dies, October 16 Stage Shows *Sesame Street Live presents Elmo's Healthy Heroes!'' Home Video *''Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series: The Complete Series, January 19'' *''Elmo's World: Let's Play Music, February 2 *Fraggle Rock: Wembley's Egg Surprise, February 9 *The Hoobs: Hoobloads of Learning and Fun, February 9 *Sesame Street: Elmo's Rainbow & Other Springtime Stories, March 9 *Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures, April 6 *The Song of the Cloud Forest and Other Earth Stories, April 13 *Jim Henson's Animal Show: Lions, Tigers & Bears, April 13 *The Best of Elmo 2, May 4 *Firefly Fun and Buggy Buddies, June 1 *Dog City: The Movie, June 8 *ABCs with Elmo, July 6 *Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting, July 13 *Henson's Place, August 3 *P Is for Princess, August 3 *Fraggle Rock: Scared Silly, September 14 *Counting with Elmo, September 14 *Iron Monster and Sesame Heroes, October 5 *Shalom Sesame: Welcome to Israel, October 5 *Shalom Sesame: Chanukah: The Missing Menorah, October 5 *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, October 12 *C is for Cookie Monster, October 19 Muppet Character Debuts * ''Eine Möhre für Zwei: Wolf, Günni * The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora: Angelo * Sesame Street ** Recurring characters: Super Grover 2.0 ** When Families Grieve: Uncle Jack, Aunt Jill, Jesse * Zhima Jie: Da Niao Kan Shijie: Lily International Home Video *''Studio DC: Almost Live - Extended Edition, March 11 *Studio DC: Almost Live - Edición Extendida, August 25 *Ernie und Bert im Land der Träume DVD 1, October 29 *Die Muppet Show: Season One, December 2 *Die Fraggles: Season 1.1, December 10 *Die Fraggles: Season 1.2, December 10 *Die Fraggles: Season 2, December 10 *Die Fraggles: Season 3, December 10 *Die Fraggles: Seasons 4 & 5, December 10 Parades *6abc Thanksgiving Day Parade'' features balloons version of Elmo and Big Bird and the walk-around character cast of Sesame Street (Abby, Elmo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Ernie, Grover, Bert, Cookie Monster, The Count, Telly) *''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade'' features the Kermit the Frog balloon and the Sesame Street float *Kermit, Miss Piggy, and the walk-around Sweetums in Disney's Honorary VoluntEars Cavalcade at Disneyland and Walt Disney World Category:Timelines